


《抱我》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 真的寫得不太好， 但我好想感謝拒老師的文讓我勃了好久，我真的覺得好幸福。祝福拒老師一切順心~





	《抱我》

「珉晟，抱我。」把自己縮成一團的小花貓向他伸出了手。  
他沒有任何拒絕的理由。

//

難得的休假他們並沒有選擇回到故鄉與家人團聚，留在氣候宜人又充滿陽光氣息的LA。  
他們都不是思鄉成疾的那種人，而且要來來回回坐飛機對他們來說過於麻煩。  
在怕麻煩這點上，他們倒是出奇地合拍。

裴珉晟推開酒店房間大門的時候李在爀正躺在床頭滑著智能電話。  
「哦，來了？」李在爀隨手把電話甩到一旁，坐直了身子，對著揚起了聯賽鏡頭下罕見的笑容。  
「嗯。」裴珉晟搔了搔頭以掩飾自己的難為情。  
又不是沒見過他笑，怎麼耳朵還是會隱約地想要燒起來呢？裴珉晟暗罵自己的愚笨，而腳步已經走到雙人大床床邊。  
李在爀伸手摸上裴珉晟泛紅的耳尖，又輕輕地按摩著耳廓。  
就像要把那抹礙眼的紅色揉散，卻弄巧成拙，令男孩的耳朵都染上炙熱的猩紅。  
「呵呵……」罪魁禍首放棄了補救的念頭，收回了纖幼的手臂。  
裴珉晟很不喜歡這種感覺，這比要他在李在爀面前赤身露體更難為情。他的想法，他的弱點，他的一切在被李在爀看在眼裡，無所遁形。  
然後他們任由沉默短暫地佔據了整個空間。  
裴珉晟拋下一句他先洗澡就逃到浴室，床上的人看到他落荒而逃的樣子，笑意更深了。

//

幸好這小插曲並不打擾他們的興致，裴珉晟穿著浴袍出來的時候，床上的人正閉著眼睛假寐。  
暖黃色燈光打在抱膝的李在爀身上柔化了他分明的五官，與室內空調聲音融為一體的呼吸聲平穩而緩慢，卻擊中了裴敏晟心臟最柔軟的地方。  
沒有絲毫的誤差，狠狠地，溫柔地衝擊著他的大腦。  
他的黑白合，出其不意給了他一顆他心甘情願接受的子彈，劃破寧靜的空氣穿過了他的眉心和頭顱，留在他的腦袋裡，化作人類最原始的衝動。  
他知道，他現在想要他。

李在爀在裴敏晟爬上床時就已經睜開了眼。他昂視著那熟悉的臉龐，向那人展開瘦小的雙臂，十足個討糖果的孩子。  
「珉晟，抱我。」把自己縮成一團的小花貓向他伸出了手。  
他沒有任何拒絕的理由。

//

李在爀的腳再著地時裴珉晟正在脫他全身上下僅餘的上衣，還沒站得穩就被人拉進淋浴間。酒店的淋浴間尚算寬敞，容納兩個還在長身體的少年後還有點活動的空間。李在爀吻上裴珉晟那刻溫熱的水從上方的花灑流出，把兩具年輕的肉體淋個濕透。那雙大手悄悄地在李在爀腰間燃點起零星的火，靈活的手指在瘦小卻精幹的身體上遊走。愛人喉嚨發出的細碎呻吟甚至讓裴珉晟有了此刻的自己是個無師自通的鋼琴大師這種無稽的想法，他盡情地彈奏著愛人每一寸的皮膚，然後感受愛人大方既誠實的回應。

「你硬了。」那染上情慾後變得嘶啞的聲音提醒著裴珉晟下身的狀態。裴珉晟沒打算回答這種多此一舉的陳述句，直接壓著面前比自己矮上半個頭的人的後腦勺再次交換彼此的氣息。這次他迅速撬開李在爀的牙關，舌尖細細描摹著他貝齒的形狀，一點點品嚐著他的美味，既貪戀又克制。被吻得頭暈轉向的李在爀不自覺把手攀上裴珉晟寬闊的肩膀上借力，繼續招架。裴珉晟順著水流握住了李在爀和自己的堅硬，在水的潤滑下開始上下套弄著。  
最後是由李在爀結束這個綿長的深吻，氣喘噓噓的他想要開口說話但顯然在享受愛人手淫的他根本沒有足夠的表達能力。溼答答的空氣透過氣管入侵兩人的肺部，湧上已由情慾掌控的大腦，沖刷著他們每一條神經，麻痺他們殘存的理智。  
「哥，在爀哥……」裴珉晟貼著李在爀的耳朵輕輕呼喚對方的名字。  
他知道李在爀羞於說出口：他最喜歡他在高潮徘迴時低吟著他的名字。  
不是那個為人熟悉互相認證的遊戲代號，是他們在少不更事的時節誤打誤撞走進對方生命時，對方毫不猶疑親口告訴自己的那個名字。  
「再快點…我要…嘶啊…」  
哈，我說對了吧，在爀哥。

高潮過後的李在爀依然掛在裴珉晟身上，裴珉晟也不急，靜靜地等著李在爀緩過來。  
「我現在才發現，」李在爀嘗試把還有點發軟的身子站直，「你的肩膀真的很寬，起碼比我寬好幾個碼。」  
「那哥你喜歡嗎？」裴珉晟邊問邊把李在爀整個人圈進懷裡，感受著那這麼多年來依舊單薄的身子。  
「明知故問……」 李在爀退開了一小步，「出去繼續，嗯？」  
同樣，他沒有任何拒絕的理由。 

//

李在爀想要抱著裴珉晟做但難得地被對方一口拒絕。裴珉晟在李在爀身後環著盈盈一握的纖腰，低頭在李在爀後頸處落下蜻蜓點水般的細吻。他們站在浴室的鏡子面前，一絲不掛，把自己最真實的一面毫無保留展示給對方。李在爀反手摸上裴珉晟細軟的頭髮，又側頭向後方的人索吻。裴珉晟把自己胯下的性器置於李在爀兩腿之間，情不自禁擺動腰肢讓勃起的性器在會陰處和穴口之間摩擦。  
正如李在爀所說，裴珉晟的肩膀實在寬得非常，甚至對四肢纖幼的他而言有點不符合比例。雖然距離稱得上為厚實仍有一段距離。但在完整遮擋李在爀這事上倒是綽綽有餘。  
裴珉晟讓李在爀雙手撐著黑色的大理石洗手台，手指沾著沐浴露細心地進行開拓。直到三指能輕鬆進出後，裴珉晟扶著自己猙獰的分身抵在水光粼粼的穴口前蓄勢待發。突然被填滿的感覺使李在爀拔高了叫聲。他無法從鏡子看到裴珉晟下身的動作，只能透過觸感感知裴珉晟的行動。  
裴珉晟被李在爀在不安份地蠕動的內壁夾得頭皮發麻，裴珉晟甚至在進出的時候解讀到一絲挽留的意味。李在爀止不住的呻吟伴隨著肉體的撞擊聲在這小房間迴盪，裴珉晟抬頭看著鏡子裡愛人意亂情迷的樣子，實在難以讓人把他平日在競技場上不苟言笑的模樣串連在一起。裴珉晟壓低了身子，把胸膛貼上李在爀光滑的背部。趴前的姿勢讓埋在李在爀體內的性器改變了原本的角度，以刁鑽的角度粗暴地輾過那個能讓李在爀瞬間化成一灘春水的位置。  
「嗯啊…那裡別…不行…」李在爀急躁地想要阻止裴珉晟繼續操那會讓他失控的神秘地方，但裴珉晟完全沒有想理會李在爀的意思。李在爀的腸道開始不規律地收縮，逼得裴珉晟發出隱忍的低吟。  
他的手，他的腳，他的聲音，他的思緒，都在瘋狂顫抖。  
背後的熱源和強而有力的心跳誘使李在爀放下一切的包袱，他的餘光瞥到自己肩膀後另一個更突出的寬肩。頓時，有一種難以言喻的安全感包圍著他。  
他支離破碎的腦海剩下一片白色。  
他只想棄械投降。

裴珉晟知道自己快到極限，張開口就咬上李在爀的右背，疼得李在爀發出了夾雜著悲鳴的叫聲。結果他又安撫討好般舔過那觸目驚心的牙印。他想著自己沒有戴套，想拔出漲到不行的性器。  
「給我他媽的射進去！」幾乎是破著音的嘶吼嚇得裴珉晟停下了動作。  
「好。」裴珉晟掰過李在爀的頭啃咬著他微腫的雙唇，重新環上他的腰作最後衝刺。  
他們貪婪地吸取著對方口中的津液，下身發狂似的擺動把兩人送上他們共同追求的天堂。裴珉晟給李在爀得不只是他的精液，而是他的傾慕，他的真心，他的一切。

//

「珉晟，」  
「抱我。」  
他沒有任何拒絕的理由，任何時候也沒有。

 

END


End file.
